


Touch

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Making Out, Party, Seven Minutes In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark, Renjun and Jaemin play 7 minutes in heaven
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote the first half of this in late 2019 and decided to finish it since i have nothing better to do with my time.
> 
> also, i’ve never wrote a makeout scene before so this was me testing to see if i was capable and i think it turned out pretty decent? if it sucks then im v sorry

“now this is better than trick or treating!” Donghyuck says with a clap of his hands, almost hopping his way to the house which was loudly playing music which just excited Donghyuck even more.

“debatable” Mark mutters as they approach the front door which is closed shut, but still has a very welcoming vibe to it. Jeno reaches forward and pushes it open to reveal dozens of people inside. “Come on, we’ll introduce you to our friends!” Jeno shouts as he pulls the four of them inside.

Donghyuck and Jaehyun walk ahead and are already gone into the mass of people dancing along to the music. The music made Mark feel funny just from how loudly the bass pumped through his body. “Alright Mark, see the orange haired dude? That’s Chenle. two guys beside him are Jisung and Renjun” Jeno explains as he drags him towards the three that were leaning against the kitchen counter. Jaemin followed the two, a small frown on his face cause perhaps he’d like to be the one introducing Mark to everyone.

“Chenle!” Jeno yells, grabbing the attention of the three who holler loudly upon seeing the boy, putting down their cups and embrace the boy in a tight hug. “Thought you were gonna get kidnapped in that graveyard” One of them laughed loudly and Mark eyed him. As soon as his eyes lowered, Marks breath hitched. His outfit was definitely different to what Mark would usually see a teen boy wearing, but he liked the way the crop top looked on the boy. The thought of wearing a crop top himself made Mark zone out momentarily, imagining how it would feel to have his stomach exposed like that, wondering if it would intrigue or disgust people around him.

“And who’s this?” crop top boy asks, putting a hand on Marks head and ruffling his hair which made Marks face flush red. “Oh! That’s Mark, we met him at the graveyard. Jaemin saved his ass from falling over some random gravestone”

The three boys laugh. “I’m Renjun” Renjun introduces himself with a hint of a smirk and mark nods, unwillingly tearing his eyes away from the boys outfit. “Jisung” the tall one waves, picking up his cup and gulping down whatever was inside it. “you want some?” Chenle asks, offering a cup to Mark who’s face twists. “don’t worry man, it’s just juice, swear to god” Chenle shakes the cup lightly to encourage Mark to take it so he does, saying a quick thanks after.

“you guys should come upstairs, gonna play some fun party games soon” Chenle wiggles his eyebrows as he sips some of his drink. “Sure, what d’you say, Mark? Wanna join us?” Jaemin speaks up for the first time since they arrived at the party, giving Mark a slight shock since he almost forgot that the boy was there.

A hand gripped his shoulder, the fingers almost digging into his skin. Mark nodded quickly. “Great! let’s go up now then” Jaemin says to the others, not noticing how Chenle and Jeno smirk at eachother knowingly before following Jaemin and Mark upstairs, dodging the randomers who felt like making out on the stairs was a good idea.

“wait- Donghyuck?” Mark pauses, looking down at his friend who smiles up at him, his arms around some boy Marks never seen before. “what?” Donghyuck sticks out his tongue playfully at Mark. “i’m yuta” the stranger grins dopely at mark, hyuck humming in agreement before going back to kissing the stranger which encourages Mark to continue his way upstairs.

As they approach the room which Mark assumed was where they would be going inside, he let out a small whimper. “can you stop gripping my shoulder so tight? it’s hurting me” he muttered, and Jaemin let out a small “oh” before taking his hand away. “didn’t realise i was doing it” Jaemin rubs the back of his neck with a breathy chuckle before pushing the door to the room open.

There were some people inside already, just two girls and a couple dudes, they looked friendly which was a sense of relief to Mark, at least they didn’t scare him. “alright everyone, time for games” Jaemin announces, making the people in the room cheer loudly, giggling more than necessary afterwards (most likely due to the alcohol they were drinking).

Jaemin brought Mark over to the floor and made both of them sit down, watching as Chenle and the others walked inside before shutting the door and sitting around them, forming a circle.

The games started out pretty normal, a series of truth and dare questions being asked, a surprising number of truths being asked to Mark, probably since he was the outsider and everyone wanted to know more about the boy. Some of the dares ended up with Chenle giving Jisung hickeys, Jeno having to take his shirt off and Jaemin having to sit on Marks lap.

“Can we switch the game? it’s getting boring” one of the girls whom Mark didn’t know the name of yet whines, leaning her head on Jenos shoulder.

Chenle hums. “alright, the closet is over there losers, Jisung give me that notepad and pen and we’ll play 7 minutes in heaven”

“you can get off now, you know” Mark says to Jaemin, who twists a little so he could face Mark without having to get off his lap. “and if i’m comfy here?” Jaemin answers back, which Mark has no answer to, instead sighing and just wrapping his arms around jaemins waist. “fine”

Jaemin smiled cheekily as he turned back around to see Chenle ripping the pieces of paper with everyone’s name on them and putting them in a hat. “alright suckers, i’ll pick the first two”

Mark watched as Chenle dug his hand into the hat, but Renjun peering over the orange haired boys shoulder stole his attention. Mark couldn’t stop looking at him. His hair was a bit messy due to him running his fingers through it so much but Mark liked it. And as he lifted his arms to clap at the names of the people who were first, it revealed his stomach and Mark gulped. Something about the boys skin had Mark tingling all over, just dying to feel it.

A whack to his arms around Jaemins waist snapped him out of it as the said boy turned his head. “stop gripping me so tight” 

“sorry! i got distracted”

Mark wasn’t sure why Jaemin smirked at that but he didn’t have time to ask since the boy was suddenly yelling “seven minutes is up you two! get out!”

Mark glanced over at the closet door which was pulled open moments later, a smug looking Chenle walked out first followed by a wide eyed Jisung with a couple more hickeys added to his neck along with swollen lips. “alrighty then, i’m pulling out the next three”

“two” Jeno corrects him, but Chenle shakes his head. “If fate is on my side then we can get the two people who haven’t stopped staring at eachother since we got here plus the boy who looks like he practically wants to eat them both to go in there so, yes, i am taking out three names” Chenle smiles at Jeno whilst everyone but the three suspects laugh. 

“first name!” Chenle shouts, pulling out a piece of paper. “Our new buddy, Mark!” Chenle smiles at Mark who blinks back at him. “Go on, in the closet you go. Your lovebirds will be there soon if you’re lucky” Chenle pulls Mark away from jaemin and practically shoved him in the closet.

Once inside, Marks eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness, but once he did he realised the closet was really empty. The sound of the door opening caught his attention and an all too familiar yet so unfamiliar face appeared, smiling widely at Mark who just stared back at him with a open mouth.

The door was shut behind him, leaving Jaemin and Mark stood facing eachother in the dimly lit closet. Mark was unsure of what to do. Did Jaemin want to kiss him? Was he even into Mark? Sure, the random smirks and lingering stares might be a good hint, but Mark still wasn’t a hundred percent sure. He’d only met the boy little over an hour ago so he didn’t expect things to progress this fast. 

As if Jaemin sensed Marks uneasiness, he sighed and leaned back against the wall opposite Mark, eyes never looking away from him. Mark didn’t know what Jaemin wanted, so he decided to vocalise his thoughts. 

“Jaemin..” Mark started off, getting a low hum from the boy who was already staring right at him. Mark gulped before continuing, trying not to show how Jaemins unwavering stare was beginning to drive him crazy.

“You don’t want to do anything... right?” Mark hesitantly met Jaemins gaze which didn’t falter. Jaemin just silently stared at Mark for a moment more before pushing himself off the wall and straightening his posture. Jaemin smiled, pearly white teeth on show. 

“I wouldn’t be selfish enough to initiate anything without our final guest present, Mark. Or did you forget that we’re waiting for someone else?” Jaemin folds his arms and arches an eyebrow at Mark who’s cheeks colour a ruby red.

“I- I forgot” Mark admits. He’s a nervous mess but he’s also beginning to lose his patience. Mark glances at the door and groans. “Can you tell them to hurry up and-“

The closet door is quickly swung open and Marks words die in his throat. Jaemin stares at Mark knowingly before chuckling. “Come on in, Renjun” He steps back to lean on the wall once again as Renjun walks in, shutting the door behind him.

The room suddenly felt ten times hotter and Mark wasn’t sure if he was breathing anymore. He couldn’t keep his eyes away from Renjuns exposed stomach, it was almost embarrassing how obviously he stared right at the boy. 

Renjun gives a short glance to Jaemin before turning to Mark, stepping closer to the boy. Marks eyes met Renjuns own and the corners of Renjuns mouth curled up. “So Jaemin let you stand here and suffer for three minutes, hm?” Renjun asks questioningly but Mark didn’t know how he was meant to respond to that.

Renjun glanced over his shoulder to Jaemin who was still against the wall, watching the two intently. Jaemin quirked an eyebrow at Renjun who squinted his eyes before focusing back on Mark. “Alright. We don’t have much time so let’s just cut to the chase. Jaemin and I would love to make out with you, and judging by the blatantly obvious stares you’ve been giving us all night I’m assuming you would be okay with that?”

Renjuns hands move to place themselves against the wall behind Mark, caging him in. Marks heartbeat quickens and he flushes. “I- Um- I... Yes. Please” Mark says whatever words are willing to leave his mouth, cheeks becoming impossibly redder at the embarrassment of admitting that he wants it.

Jaemin coos at Mark from behind them and Mark suddenly feels like dying from embarrassment. Before he has the chance to, Renjun lowers a hand and places it on Marks hip with a lopsided smile and nods.

“Your consent is all we needed. Now, try relax a little, alright? Me and Jaem will take care of you” Renjuns voice gets quieter and before Mark can realise what was happening, Renjun had leaned in and placed his lips against Marks own. Marks mind momentarily goes blank but Renjun lightly squeezes the hold he has on Marks hip and that’s all it takes to pull him back to reality.

Mark begins to kiss back, hearing a approving hum from Renjun as he then swipes his tongue across Marks lower lip and Mark easily opens his mouth to grant Renjun the access he wanted. It was a bit sloppy, almost desperate, but Mark relished in it. It’s been a while since he’s done anything like this, so to get to do it with boys as pretty as Jaemin and Renjun was a pleasure. 

As soon as Jaemins name appeared in his mind, Mark suddenly craved the other boys lips. Mark reluctantly lifts his hands to place them on Renjuns shoulders and pushes the boy back a little to separate them. Renjun licks his lips, not having to ask what was wrong as Marks gaze was clearly directed to the boy behind them. Renjun steps aside and tugs on Marks waist, bringing him over to Jaemin who’s eyes were darker than Mark remembered them being beforehand.

Mark shivers at the look Jaemin was giving him, and Jaemin notices it and smirks. Deciding to tease Mark a little first, Jaemin reaches his arms out and gets a grip of Renjuns waist and tugs the smaller boy until they were chest to chest. Renjun makes a sound of surprise, opening his mouth to question what Jaemin was doing but Jaemin raises a finger and hovers it over Renjuns lips, silently telling the boy to be quiet.

Renjun, albeit still a little confused, nods his head then stares at Jaemin expectantly. From behind them, Mark watches with wide eyes. Jaemin stares directly at Mark as he lowers his hands and runs them across Renjuns exposed stomach, letting them roam around to his back. Renjun lets out a small whine and rests his head against Jaemins shoulder as Jaemins touch practically turns him into putty. 

Jaemin almost laughs at Marks expression. Five minutes ago he was a stuttering mess, but now with shiny swollen lips and his flushed cheeks gone, he stared at Renjun and Jaemin with dark eyes and was itching to be touched by either of them. 

Jaemin lifts a hand to raise Renjuns face by his chin and engulfs him in a short kiss before pulling away with one last peck then gestures at Mark to come closer. Mark stepped forward eagerly and Jaemin grinned at how quickly he obliged. Renjun stepped away from Jaemin and watched as Mark lost his patience and connected his and Jaemins lips within an instant.

Jaemin let out a muffled noise of surprise but quickly responded to the kiss, placing his hands on Marks back and pulling him up chest to chest. Jaemin nibbled on Marks lower lip and Mark let out a whimper, opening his mouth to allow Jaemins tongue to explore where it wanted to. 

Jaemins hands wandered away from Marks back and to his shirt, fingers tugging it out from where it was tucked into his trousers so he could slip his hands under his shirt and let them roam across his toned stomach. Mark shivers at the feeling, too caught up in Jaemin to hear the slight shuffling of Renjun stepping closer to him.

Distracted by Jaemins hands, Mark lets out a embarrassing sound when he feels lips press against the back of his neck. He whines against Jaemins lips as Renjun presses kisses all over the back of his neck, craning his head so he could nibble on Marks ear which made Marks knees buckle.

It was almost overwhelming, Jaemins lips against his own while Renjun kissed his neck and Jaemins hands slid across his stomach. Mark let out a whine when Jaemin pulled away from their kiss but it was quickly replaced by a gasp when Jaemin began kissing his jaw, mouthing at his throat and by now Mark was starting to lose his composure. If he didn’t put an end to this now they’d end up doing things that he would regret doing in a random persons closet at a party, so with a lot of reluctance, Mark cleared his thoughts enough to form a proper sentence.

“I- We should stop-“ Mark gets cut off when Jaemin bites down on his skin which was bound to leave a mark afterwards. The kisses to the back of his neck, however, halted and Mark heard Renjun hum. “You’re right. Let’s stop here before things have a chance to escalate” Renjun steps away from Mark and Mark missed the warmth of his body but didn’t comment on it.

Jaemin gave one last peck to Marks jaw before letting his head fall back against the wall. Mark stared at Jaemin who gave him a little smile before telling him to step back, which he did. As Mark turned to the closet door, he stopped. “That was definitely over seven minutes” He said with suspicion in his voice. Renjun and Jaemin shared a knowing look before saying “we know” in unison.

Mark furrowed his eyebrows but shrugged it off, making a lousy attempt to stuff his shirt back to how it was before Jaemin tugged it out then opened the closet door.

Mark looked around the room and noticed far less people than there were before he had gone into the closet. It was Chenle that noticed them first.

“Well would you look at who it is!” He smiled mischievously at the three who sauntered back to the circle. “You were only,” Chenle paused and checked his watch, “five minutes longer than you should’ve been” he laughed at the three.

Renjun flipped him off while Jaemin just chuckled. 

Marks cheeks turned red and Chenle giggled. “Ah, Mark is so cute. I can see why they went for you” 

Mark turned even redder at that and Jaemin just smiled fondly at him before looking to Chenle. “Where’d the rest of em go?”

Chenle glanced around the circle which only consisted of himself, Jisung, Mark, Jeno, Renjun, Jaemin and the girl who looked like she was asleep against Jenos shoulder. Chenle shrugged. “Dont know and I don’t really care either. Let’s just watch a movie, I’m tired of party games and I heard that Jisung is a good cuddler” Chenle gave Jisungs cheek a pinch and Jisung rolled his eyes and smacked the hand away.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever” Jisung grunted but the rosiness of his cheeks gave him away. Within the next ten minutes the five of them, minus the girl who was previously with Jeno but was apparently content with sleeping on the floor, were sat on top of the bed with Chenle’s laptop playing a movie.

Chenle was curled up against Jisung, Mark was sat between Renjun and Jaemin with Renjuns head on his shoulder and Jaemins hand resting on his thigh, and Jeno was by himself with a bowl of popcorn in his lap, not too bothered by his lack of a significant other.

Marks eyes began to feel heavy as the movie was around halfway through and without noticing it he fell asleep, as did the other boys surrounding him.


End file.
